


Encore une lettre

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Letters, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Hermione est seule chez elle. Elle écrit. Il ne lui reste plus que ça. Des mots. Encore et encore. Qu'elle ne cesse d'écrire, pour ne pas oublier.





	Encore une lettre

_Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi._

_Ça m'était déjà arrivé, c'est vrai, mais, cette fois, j'ai bien cru que c'était vrai. Que c'était toi. Et ça l'était, en quelque sorte. Rien qu'un peu. Le souvenir qu'il me reste de toi. Il devient si mince à présent. Crois-tu qu'il pourra disparaître tout à fait, un jour ? Et si oui, combien de temps me reste-t-il avant de t'oublier pour de bon ? De ne plus me souvenir de ton nom, de ton visage, jusqu'à ton existence ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Mon cœur me souffle que non, mais ma raison m'affirme que oui. Tu sais bien lequel des deux j'ai toujours écouté. Je ne suis pas une Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour rien._

_Ronald est passé hier. Il a encore pris du poids, si tu le voyais. Depuis que ses parents sont partis et que sa famille éclate en mille morceaux, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Mais je ne peux plus continuer à le materner, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas le suivre à la trace, surveiller chacun de ses faits et gestes, guider chacun de ses pas. Je l'ai déjà trop fait. Et ça n'a fait que nous éloigner, j'en ai bien peur. Ça et tout un tas d'autres raisons qui ne pouvaient nous amener qu'à ce malaise qu'est devenue notre relation. Nous ne savons plus quoi nous dire, nous ne parvenons plus à nous regarder dans les yeux. Je n'arrive même plus à éprouver rien qu'un peu de tendresse pour lui. Il est cet étranger que j'ai connu, que j'ai aimé, et qui est retourné à son anonymat. C'est la vie, j'imagine. Je n'avais simplement jamais pensé que cela aurait pu nous arriver, à l'époque où nous sauvions le monde. Qui aurait pu prévoir tout cela ? Pas même toi, sans doute._

_Ginny doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre (je n'ai jamais pu me débarrasser de la famille Weasley, comme tu peux le constater). Il faut que je me dépêche de terminer cette lettre, je ne veux pas qu'elle me trouve en train d'écrire. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire. La même chose que d'habitude, le même refrain qui commence sérieusement à me faire grincer des dents. « Pourquoi écrire des lettres que tu n'envoies pas ? » Elle s'inquiète pour moi, je crois. Pense que je perds la tête. Que je me réfugie dans mes souvenirs, dans mon esprit, bien au chaud, loin du monde. Près de toi. Elle n'a peut-être pas totalement tort, ceci dit. Sauf que je ne suis pas en train de perdre la tête. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Je l'ai toujours su. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer tout le monde d'ailleurs. Elle aime m'apporter des graines pour que je fleurisse le tour de la maison. Mes préférées restent les pivoines. Il y en a partout. Elle m'apporte de la soupe aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle était imbuvable. Ma petite voisine de presque cent ans, elle, en revanche, en raffole._

_Pourquoi écrire des lettres que je n'envoie pas, hein ? Mais les envoyer où ? Je me demande vraiment laquelle de nous deux perd la boule. J'ai simplement besoin d'écrire, de poser tous ces mots qui tournent dans ma tête jusqu'au vertige sur le papier. Ça m'a toujours aidé de coucher mes pensées à l'encre noire. J'y vois plus clair après. Et mon cœur respire un peu mieux. J'imagine que pour eux c'est obscur, insensé, totalement absurde. Tant pis. C'est bien pour cela que je préfère me confier au papier plutôt qu'à eux. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je ne leur en veux pas, au fond. Ou peut-être juste un peu, au début. Plus maintenant. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Près de quarante ans se sont écoulés. Quarante ans. Te rends-tu compte ? J'ai peine à y croire. Comment tant de temps a pu passer alors que, si souvent, je sens encore la brûlure s'incruster dans la chair de mon avant-bras ? Que je sens encore le danger courir à nos trousses ? La mort nous frôler. Te percuter de plein fouet. Tes yeux vides, si vides. Et le sang._

_Je vais souvent sur la tombe de Harry. J'y dépose des fleurs, je lui parle. Lui, au moins, m'écoute et me comprend. C'est facile d'écouter et de comprendre quand on ne peut plus répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Il me manque. Parfois, j'oublie et j'attends de le voir franchir la barrière, avec son sourire de travers et ses cheveux en bataille. Jusqu'au bout il est resté le même. Même quand la maladie s'est installée, même quand les médicaments ont arrêté de faire effet, subitement. Même quand il savait qu'il allait mourir et que tout le monde prétendait le contraire. Il est resté le Harry que j'ai rencontré, un matin, à bord du Poudlard Express. Le Harry aux lunettes cassées et au destin incroyable. Il venait me voir presque tous les jours, tu sais. Il avait toujours un tas de potins à me raconter. Et puis, avec lui, tu finissais toujours par apparaître au détour d'une conversation. Il n'était jamais avare de compliments pour toi. Et je devais me retenir pour ne pas fondre en larmes._

_Comment tant de temps a pu passer sans altérer mes sentiments ? Ne dit-on pas que le temps apaise la peine ? Alors pourquoi ai-je toujours aussi mal ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures, cette nuit-là ?_

_J'entends la voiture de Ginny dans l'allée. De toute façon, cette lettre devient bien trop mélodramatique, signe qu'il est temps pour moi de ranger la plume. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

_J'espère que tu es heureux, où tu es, et en paix. Tu le mérites bien plus que quiconque._

_Je pense à toi, comme toujours._

_Ta très dévouée Miss Je-Sais-Tout._

Hermione s'empressa de plier la lettre, de la glisser dans une enveloppe et d'y inscrire la date du jour. Quand Ginny serait repartie, elle rejoindrait toutes ses petites camarades qui dormaient là, pour les premières, depuis plus de quarante ans. En attendant, elle resterait coincée dans le chandail d'Hermione, pressée contre son cœur, l'encre s'incrustant dans sa chair, gravant le prénom tant aimé. Severus.


End file.
